


Goshiki x shiratorizawa

by orphan_account



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Edgeplay, Edging, Gags, M/M, Overstimulation, Toys, Vibrators, be prepared, goshiki is gonna g e t some, im planning on having goshiki bottom for the whole team at one point, look out for that, poor bby, ropes, this is gonna be really kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: multiple one shots for our beloved Goshiki Tsutomuwork in progress!





	1. Goshiki x Ushijima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooo look it's my first time writing! Let's say this idea came to me in a /dream/ haha. Feedback is always appreciated!

Whimpers were heard from outside the room.

Ushijima unlocked the door once again, and stepped inside.

The room, about as large as a king sized bedroom, was dark, with only few dim lights here and there. On the wall opposite of the doorway, there was shelves upon shelves of toys. The white shelves stood out against the black walls, even in dim light. On the wall to the right, there was a king sized bed, with red velvety sheets. Next to it was a separate doorway that led to its own private bathroom. And to the left, him.

Goshiki Tsutomu, Ushijima's old kouhai from Highschool. He was naked, on his knees, blindfolded, ankles tied to the ground; only to be held up by the rope hanging from the ceiling, that was roughly wrapped around his wrists. There was the sound of buzzing, coming from the three vibrators inside and outside the boy: one inside him, one at the base of his cock, and one at the tip.

Goshiki froze as he heard Ushijima walk over to the left side of the room.

"U-Ushiji-jima...?" The smaller boy sniffed.

Ushijima yanked his hair back. "What's my name, Tsutomu?"

"M-master," he smiled as the pain coursed through his body.

Ushijima let go of the boy's hair just before his breath hitched, and he cried out in pain. He came onto the floor, for what could've been the millionth time. "P-please... can you take them o-out now... master? It... it hurts.." Ushijima could tell he had been crying by the pitch of his voice and the wetness on his cheeks.

"How long do you think I've been gone, Tsutomu?"

"At least 2 hours.."

"It's only been 45 minutes."

"Please..."

"And what will you do for me?" Ushijima kneeled down next to the boy and ran his hand down his back muscles, admiring how he's kept in shape, even after quitting volleyball.

"A-anything.. Anything you want me to do... anything you want to do to me.." the overstimulation had obviously worn the younger boy out, as he wasn't responding as energetically as he usually would.

"You wanna be my little cock slut?" He ran his hand down the small boy's chest until he got to the first vibrator. He pulled it off and set it to the side, not bothering to turn it off. "You want me to fuck you so hard you can't walk tomorrow, huh?"

"Y-yes, please..!" He sounded slightly more relieved, now that one source of his discomfort was gone.  
He breathed a sigh of relief as Ushijima pulled the one that was on the tip of his cock off.

Ushijima slowly slid the last one, until it was almost out, and slammed it back in again. Goshiki winced in pain. "What's my name, Tsutomu?" His voice had almost a taunting tone to it.

"Pl-please, master!"

 

~~ around 45 minutes earlier ~~

 

"You remember our safe word in case you want me to stop, right Tsutomu?" Ushijima was getting everything ready for their session. He was readying the ropes, blindfold, whips... Goshiki didn't even notice, or care for that matter, because he had done this so many times. Yet he always comes back for more.

"Mmhmmm," the boy hummed in response, bouncing up and down on his toes in excitement. He was always in a rush to start these; he craved these sessions.

"What is it?" Ushijima had just set down everything, all ready for use. He tilted the younger boy's head up, to look at him in the eye, even though he wasn't even that much taller.

"Red. Red is the safe word."

Ushijima nodded. The safe word was only to be used if either of them did not want to continue at all. Once the safe word is said, everything is stopped immediately. They've only had to use it once in the whole time they've been doing this. "Strip."

"Yes, master!" the younger boy energetically agreed, and began to strip. He started with his shirt, slowly raising it to reveal his lean body. He still had strong abdominal and back muscles from when he did volleyball. His pale skin had already healed from last time, and looked so tempting to mess up again to Ushijima.

Next, the boy shyly slid his pants off, leaving him in his underwear. He was still embarrassed to this day of revealing himself. He was unable to make eye contact with Ushijima.

"I said, strip." His voice was cold.

"I know..." the boy fidgeted around. "But–"

"That means all the way, Tsutomu. You know that. I might have to punish you for this..." Ushijima already had a plan forming in his head.

"Wait, master! Please no–" Goshiki was interrupted by Ushijima quickly tying the rope to one of the rings on the ceiling. He grabbed the younger boy's wrists, roughy tying them together with the other end of the rope.

"No excuses." He quickly discarded of the boy's underwear. "On your knees. Now."

Goshiki complied, lowering himself down until he was on his knees, though the rope purposely wasn't long enough to let him sit on his heels, leaving his ass in the air. Ushijima tied the blindfold around his eyes, leaving him in complete darkness.

He grabbed the whip and circled around the younger boy several times. Goshiki was stiff, knowing what was coming, but not knowing when it would happen, but that made it even more exciting to him.

Crack! The whip struck the boy's lower back. He arched his back and cried out in pain.  
Ushijima circled around him again until Goshiki's breathing slowed down, then crack, he struck him another time, this time on one of his thighs. He cried out again, but it obviously didn't hurt as much as the first one.

He repeated this at least 10 more times (he lost count), until Goshiki was reduced to a whimper each time he got hit. He was definitely going to have marks all over him for the weeks to come.

"This turns you on, doesn't it?" Ushijima yanked Goshiki's hair. The younger boy's dick was standing straight up, dripping with precum.

"N-no!" He gritted his teeth as Ushijima pulled harder.

"You're a perverted little twink who likes being hit, aren't you? You like being hurt, you like being made cry, don't you?"

"N-no i don't!"

"Tsutomu, you know how I feel about being lied to, don't you?" He let go of his hair, letting the boy's head drop.

Goshiki didn't answer. Ushijima walked over the the shelves of toys. He pocked out three different vibrations, and carried them over to where Goshiki was hanging.

He slid the ring shaped one down onto Goshiki's dick so that it was sitting at the base of it. His breath hitched at the contact with his cock, and bucked his hips on instinct. Ushijima ignored this, and continued to put another one at the tip, and positioned himself behind Goshiki so he could put one inside him.

He had gathered up some fluids that were dripping out of the younger boy, and used them to lube up the toy. Goshiki let out an erotic sound as Ushijima shoved the toy inside of him.

"I don't like being lied to. And now you really need to be punished." He said in a low voice as he flipped the three vibrators on, one after another.

Goshiki moaned and squirmed in immense pleasure.

It didn't take long for him to cum the first time, being stimulated in three places, all while being tied up.

He cried out in pain when the stimulation didn't stop. He was trying every way possible to stop the vibrations, but nothing was going to help him. He begged Ushijima to turn them off, but was denied.

He sounded the most in pain when he came the second time, cussing under his breath and pulling on the ropes. A small puddle of cum had started to form on the floor below him.

After the fifth time, he was noticeably quieter. He had been reduced to a whimpering mess. This is when Ushijima decided it'd be more fun if he didn't watch.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Ushijima picked up the now exhausted Goshiki after fucking him senseless, and layed him down on the bed, stomach first. He kissed him on the cheek and went to grab something out of the bathroom.

He came back with cream to put on the now sleeping Goshiki's cuts from the whip. He lathered it first on all the ones on his back and shoulders, and decided to let it dry a bit before wrapping the bandage around his torso and turning him over. He repeated this with all the cuts on the front of him.

When he was done, he put the cream back in the bathroom, and brought out pain killers and a glass of water, and put them on the nightstand next to the bed for Goshiki to take whenever he woke up.

Ushijima decided to lay down next to him, careful not to touch him in case it would hurt him, and covered them both up. He kissed the younger boy's hand and fell asleep holding it.


	2. Goshiki x Shirabu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yayyy another one! This one only took a few hours for me to think up. I'm thinking of doing either Semi or Tendou next?? I'm not sure yet. Anyway, remember feedback is always appreciated!

Goshiki was currently naked, tied to a chair, gagged and blindfolded, all thanks to Shirabu.

 

Shirabu started off slowly, just barely putting any pressure on the younger boy's shaft. Goshiki whined automatically at the touch. With almost all of his senses cut off, all he could do was focus on the touch of Shirabu's hand. He teased they boy with light movements around his dick. Goshiki's dick was quickly hardening. He would never tell Shirabu this, but he really liked being tied up like this. It turned him on to not be able to so anything, and submit to his partner, letting them do whatever they want with his body, and he has no say in it whatsoever. Shirabu's hand movements suddenly quickened, deciding to bring Goshiki to his peak. His hand worked quickly, pumping up and down the boy's shaft, showing no mercy, smearing the precum that was already leaking out of the tip of Goshiki's cock. Goshiki's muffled moans picked up as he got closer. The pleasure he was feeling was just _so_ good. Shirabu was already one of the best at handjobs, but this took it to another level. Goshiki's insides clenched and he felt like he was just about to cum. Then, Shirabu stopped.

 

The younger boy whined in response, bucking his hips to try to get any friction at all, desperate, but that's exactly the type of reaction Shirabu was hoping for. Goshiki knew deep inside him that Shirabu wouldn't have gone through all this trouble just to give him a quick hand job before all this even started. He just didn't know what Shirabu had in mind.

Shirabu counted to 30 before he started again, this time toying with the head of Goshiki's dick. His muscles tensed at the sudden pleasure. Shirabu then suddenly became aware of how heavily Goshiki was breathing. He had a horrible idea that he didn't know if he should act on, but he knew Goshiki would tell him if he was taking it too far right away, so he decided to try it out.

 

Shirabu wrapped his slender fingers around the other's neck. Goshiki was already gagged, and therefore not able to breathe through his mouth. He tensed up when he felt the fingers wrap around his neck. Shirabu put a little bit of pressure, squeezing down on his neck, slowly cutting off a bit of oxygen. It was harder for Goshiki to breathe and he tried his best to breathe through his nose as Shirabu was still going at it below his waist. Shirabu kept squeezing harder until he _knew_ the other couldn't breathe. Goshiki thrashed around, trying to make Shirabu loosen his grip, although not using the safety system they always use to stop. Shirabu let go of his neck for a few seconds to make sure the younger boy didn't pass out, letting him suck in as much air through his nose as he could before squeezing down again. Shirabu couldn't stop, he couldn't stop listening to the sounds Goshiki made as he struggled for air. He loved the feeling of being in control, only letting the other breathe when he allowed them to.

When Shirabu snapped back into it, he noticed Goshiki had quieted down, reduced to mere whimpering. He looked down to see a cum, running down his hand and the other boy's legs.

"Dammit," he cursed under his breath, quickly letting go with both hands. He wasn't supposed to let Goshiki cum. He was going to edge him on and on until he couldn't stand it anymore. But it looks like he had to start over.

 

He took a tissue and cleaned the cum off of the other boy's body, and then off his own hands. He decided he should let the other boy calm down a bit before he tried again. He took this time to sprinkle light kisses all around the younger boy's chest, neck, and face. His breathing slowed down and he seemed to have relaxed a bit.

"Can I keep going?" Shirabu whispered, afraid that if he made too much noise, he would startle the younger boy. Even though Goshiki hadn't tapped the chair twice, the way they decided he would tell him to stop since he was gagged and couldn't say a safe word, he figured he probably should ask. Once Goshiki nodded his head up and down, Shirabu started up again.

 

First, he used his mouth to edge him to his peak. He swirled his tongue around, stuffing his mouth with Goshiki. He would deep throat him all the way, then only focus on the head. He almost got carried away like he did last time, but he made sure to pay attention to the way Goshiki acted when he started getting closer. His muffled moans got louder, and his muscles tensed up. Shirabu pulled away, sure that Goshiki was about to cum. He counted to 30 again, and this time used his hand. He pumped up and down, then massaged the head with his thumb. Once again, he did this until Goshiki got louder and tensed up, and he stopped.

 

He repeated this over and over again, alternating between his mouth and his hand. Goshiki stated getting so stimulated that he would only last about 10 seconds between each edging. Shirabu could see wet spots on the blindfold where Goshiki's eyes were meant to be. Of course he would be crying, Shirabu had been edging him for almost half an hour now. He must be so desperate right now.

 

Shirabu counted to 60 this time, after it only took ten seconds to get Goshiki almost to his peak this time. He took the gag out of the younger boy's mouth this time, deciding he wanted to hear him when he finally got to cum.

Goshiki choked as the gag was pulled out, gasping for air. "Sh-shirabu..?" He asked weekly.

"Shh, we're almost done," Shirabu smiled. He could see how weak Goshiki was, and looked forward to the aftercare, like he always did.

 

He quickly drove Goshiki to his peak with his hand again, but let him go over his edge this time. Goshiki filled the room with moans as he finally, _finally_ got to cum, and this torture was over. Shirabu cleaned all the cum up and took Goshiki's blindfold off. He was right, he had been crying. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks were wet. He niffed and wiped his eyes dry when Shirabu finally untied his hands from behind the chair.

"Did I do okay?" Shirabu asks, suddenly embarrassed as he remembers how he almost made Goshiki pass out.

"Yeah, it was fun," Goshiki smiles. Shirabu smiles too, knowing he made the other boy happy.

He then went to go find blankets for  night full of movies and cuddling.


End file.
